


Prolog bez zakończenia

by juana_a



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Masturbation, figure skating
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>czasami Faith chciałaby, żeby to było coś więcej niż okazjonalnie popełniany błąd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prolog bez zakończenia

**Author's Note:**

> tekst powstał na [pornobicie 1](http://community.livejournal.com/multifandom_pl/357875.html) na [multifandom_pl](http://www.livejournal.com/users/multifandom_pl/). prompty: łyżwiarstwo figurowe, gumka do włosów, łyżwy, kolorowy wiatr i Ada Limon - Crush:
> 
>  _For starters, it was all an accident, you cut the right branch and a sort of light woke up underneath, and the inedible fruit grew dark and needy. Think crucial hanging. Think crayon orange. There is one low, leaning heart-shaped globe left and dearest, can you tell, I am trying to love you less._
> 
> post-Chosen. konkretny spoiler do 3.12 Helpless. możliwe, że do komiksów, których nadal nie czytałam, i o których wiem tyle, co mi ktoś powiedział, albo gdzieś przeczytałam. możliwe też, że charakterystyka postaci jest zupełnie inna niż wasza.

[help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
hurt myself again today  
and, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame]

 

I.

Wypadek. To oficjalna wersja wydarzeń, przyjęta dla ich własnego użytku w ich własnych głowach, bo przecież nigdy nikt się nie dowie, więc nigdy nikomu nie będą musiały tego wyjaśniać. Tak więc zostaje. Przypadek, o którym nie będą wspominać, o którym muszą (powinny) jak najszybciej zapomnieć (nie zapomną nigdy).

Buffy wini tę koszmarną próbę, przez którą musiała przejść, adrenalinę i poczucie zdrady. Faith wie, że gdyby wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem, to nie z nią Buffy spędzałaby swój urodzinowy wieczór (noc), ale nie przeszkadza jej rola zastępstwa (zapasowej rodziny). Kiedy wraca z patrolu i zastaje ją w swoim pokoju — słabą, posiniaczoną, z pustym, utkwionym w ścianie spojrzeniem — bez słowa podaje jej piwo (i jest źle, bardzo źle, bo Buffy nie protestuje, nie mówi, że są niepełnoletnie, że nie mogą), które wypijają na spółkę, w ciszy przerywanej tylko cykaniem świerszczy za oknem.

— Jest już za późno, żeby iść na rewię — mówi w końcu Buffy, rzucając na podłogę dwa bilety na rewię łyżwiarską, na którą miała iść z tatą (potem z Gilesem). Faith patrzy na nie przez chwilę, głowa ułożona na podciągniętym pod brodę kolanie, a potem wstaje nagle, łapie Buffy za rękę — ich palce splatają się zupełnie naturalnie, jakby to było miejsce, do którego pasują — i ciągnie ją w stronę drzwi.

Włamanie się na lodowisko nie jest trudne. Strażnik łatwo daje się zagadać Faith, Buffy zręcznie uderza go w tył głowy i zabiera klucze. Tafla jest gładka po ostatnim czyszczeniu, światła lekko przyciemnione, muzyka cicha. Faith przygląda się, jak Buffy kręci piruet i myśli, że jest piękna. W tle Vanessa Williams śpiewa o kolorach, które niesie wiatr.

Nigdy nie była dobra w łyżwach (nigdy nie miała czasu się nauczyć), ale godzinę później potrafi już wykonać jaskółkę i prosty piruet. Buffy śmieje się, obiecując, że następnym razem nauczy ją skakać. Są po przeciwnych stronach lodowiska, Buffy uśmiecha się lekko i rusza w jej stronę. Faith w jakiś sposób ją wyczuwa, powtarza jej ruchy w odbiciu lustrzanym. Kiedy spotykają się na środku, dłoń Buffy oplata ją w talii i Faith kręci się w głowie jeszcze zanim poprowadzi ją w kręcony wspólnie piruet.

Pierwszy pocałunek jest niezdarny, w niczym nie przypomina tego, co Faith sobie wyobrażała. Zderzają się nosami, Buffy zamyka oczy, zanim ich usta się zetkną i trafia w policzek. Śmieją się i Faith boi się, że to wszystko zepsuje, zniszczy moment, aurę, klimat, Buffy odwróci głowę i odejdzie, ale nie, jej dłonie są na jej karku, przyciąga ją lekko do siebie i wreszcie ich wargi się spotykają. Usta Buffy są miękkie, smakują zimą, która w Kalifornii nigdy nie nadchodzi, piwem, którego nie skończyły i zakrzepłą krwią, którą Faith powoli z nich zlizuje.

Udaje im się zjechać z tafli i Faith dziękuje w duchu komuś tam na górze, kto zadbał o ławki tuż za bandą. Ściąganie sobie nawzajem łyżew jest trudne, plątanina rąk i sznurówek, która utrudnia wszystko. Znowu się śmieją, przerywają, żeby znowu się pocałować, dotknąć się, sprawdzić, czy to się dzieje naprawdę.

Czarna koszulka i niebieski sweter leżą na podłodze jeszcze zanim zdążą pozbyć się łyżew.

A potem usta Buffy są na jej szyi, jej język powoli śledzi ślad po strużce potu, cienką linię od tego miejsca pod lewym uchem, przez to zaraz pod szczęką, gdzie może wyczuć jej przyspieszony puls, do zagłębienia między obojczykami. Dłonie Faith dotykają pleców Buffy, przesuwają się wzdłuż kręgosłupa, aż docierają do przeszkody. Uśmiecha się, kiedy czuje, jak ona drży, gdy powoli rozpina jej stanik.

Później, dużo później, kiedy będzie już świtało, będą siedziały na parapecie, obserwując budzące się powoli Sunnydale. Buffy będzie przygryzać nerwowo dolną wargę, wyginać palce, odwracać wzrok i Faith będzie doskonale zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, o czym myśli, co nadchodzi.

Wypadek. Przypadek. Zły dzień, tydzień, adrenalina, nastrój, atmosfera. Oficjalna wersja dla ich własnych głów. I cicha obietnica, że to się nigdy nie powtórzy.

 

II.

Nie widziała jej od wieków. Wybór był prosty. Albo pójdzie swoją drogą, albo zwariuje. Ewentualnie pozabijają się nawzajem. Zawsze miała jakąś wymówkę, żeby trzymać się z daleka od kraju, w którym właśnie była Buffy, rzadko kiedy musiała uciekać się do kłamstwa, bo przecież zawsze gdzieś będzie jakaś apokalipsa do zatrzymania.

Jest w Norwegii, kiedy dzwoni Dawn. Pyta, czy nie jest przypadkiem w okolicach (dwa, trzy kraje dalej) Rosji. Nie ma pojęcia (powinna otrzymać stopień naukowy w samookłamywaniu się), dlaczego zgadza się tam pojechać i spędzić z Buffy jej urodziny.

Kiedy wysiada z samolotu w Petersburgu, pada deszcz. Miasto wygląda ponuro, światła latarni odbijają się w spadających z nieba kroplach wody, wilgoć ześlizguje się po jej włosach, oplata ramiona, przenika materiał kurtki, swetra, koszulki i Faith drży. Idzie chodnikiem, rozchlapując dookoła wodę z niewidocznych w ciemności kałuż, kaptur od bluzy naciągnięty na mokre włosy, dłonie wetknięte głęboko w kieszenie. Niewielka sportowa torba chybocze na jej ramieniu, z każdym krokiem obija się o jej biodro.

Szybko mija kolejne budynki, ciemne zaułki, w które nawet ona dobrowolnie by się nie zapędziła. Deszcz pada coraz mocniej i Faith zaczyna żałować, że nie wybrała pieniędzy na taksówkę (nie pamięta już, kiedy ostatnio jechała taksówką) z bankomatu. Chciała się przejść, pomyśleć. Przestać myśleć.

Stojąca w połowie ulicy latarnia migocze niespokojnie, jakby nadawała wiadomość alfabetem Morse’a, aż w końcu gaśnie dokładnie w chwili, w której Faith do niej podchodzi. W tym samym momencie słyszy zduszony krzyk i z mijanej alejki wypada (dosłownie) wysoki mężczyzna. W jego oczach maluje się przerażenie, w otwartych usta błyskają kły.

— Chcesz dokończyć? — pyta lekko Buffy, wynurzając się z uliczki tuż za wampirem. Faith potrząsa głową i uśmiecha się lekko do siebie, wyciągając kołek z wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki. Torba ześlizguje się jej z ramienia i z cichym chlupnięciem opada na chodnik, rozbryzgując wodę na wszystkie strony. Faith zamienia wampira w pył i cofa się, żeby przypadkiem nie zrobić czegoś głupiego. Buffy jest zgrzana po walce, w jej żyłach buzuje adrenalina, po jej włosa spływają krople deszczu. Uśmiecha się.

Faith ze wszystkich sił stara się pamiętać o nigdy więcej.

Pół godziny później obie siedzą na biurku szefa ochrony lodowiska Yubileyny Sports Palace (to twoje urodziny, B, mówi Faith, kiedy Buffy, chce iść na jakiś mały obiekt w zapomnianej przez Boga dzielnicy) i próbują go przekonać, żeby zabrał je na prywatną wycieczkę.

— Wszystkiego najlepszego, B — mówi, kiedy kolorowe światła padają na taflę i z głośników zaczyna płynąć jakaś rosyjska piosenka.

Buffy otwiera torbę i spomiędzy kołków, krzyży i buteleczek z wodą święconą wygrzebuje łyżwy. Długie włosy związuje gumką, żeby jej nie przeszkadzały, zawiązuje buty, starając się nie urwać sznurówek i wyjeżdża na taflę. Robi kilka próbnych okrążeń, a potem wyjeżdża na środek i kręci swój ulubiony piruet.

Faith znajduje sobie miejsce w jednym z górnych rzędów, z którego ma dobry widok na lód. Obserwuje, jak Buffy zmienia pozycje w piruecie, jak przechodzi do prostych kroczków, płynnie zmienia krawędzie łyżew. Nie zauważa, kiedy jej palce rozpinają guzik jej jeansów i wślizgują się lekko pod cienki materiał stringów, których wcale nie założyła dlatego, że Buffy (kolejny egzamin z samookłamywania się zaliczony). Pierwszy palec wsuwa w siebie w tej samej chwili, w której Buffy skacze jakiś skok, szybko obraca się w powietrzu i lekko ląduje na jednej nodze. Obraca się, kręci malutkie kółeczka na lodzie, dostosowuje ruchy dłoni do rytmu melodii i Faith dodaje drugi palec, przygryzając dolną wargę, żeby powstrzymać się od jęku.

Spędzają na lodowisku godzinę. Tuż przed wyjściem, kiedy Buffy zdejmuje łyżwy, Faith znika w łazience. Zimna woda ostudza trochę jej zaczerwienione policzki, zmywa resztki zniszczonego deszczem makijażu. Zanim wychodzi, opiera czoło o kafelki, stara się uspokoić swój wyraźnie przyspieszony oddech, zlizać resztki krwi z przygryzanej za mocno wargi. I pamiętać, że przypadek, wypadek, że przecież już nigdy więcej. Że w tym wszystkim nie ma i nigdy nie było tego słowa na k, którego i tak nigdy nie umiała.

 

III.

Czas jest względny. Dwa lata to jednocześnie mało i dużo (za mało i za dużo). Dwa lata mijają szybko, kiedy jest zajęta, kiedy gromi wampiry, zapobiega apokalipsom, szkoli nowe pogromczynie, pomaga tym, które mają problemy. Dwa lata ciągną się i dłużą, kiedy siedzi w małym pokoju w zapyziałym motelu na końcu świata (okazjonalnie w luksusowych apartamentach w najdroższych hotelach, jeśli Angel ma coś wspólnego ze sprawą, a ona jest zbyt zmęczona, żeby się kłócić i czasami nawet ona potrzebuje wakacji) i leczy jakąś szczególnie dokuczliwą ranę i myśli. A to nigdy nie jest dobry znak. Na przykład, myśli o związkach i relacjach. Bo jaką ma się relację z osobą, której (z którą) w ciągu tych dwóch lat nie widzi się ani razu (raz, w Tunisie, widziała ją rozmawiającą z Kennedy, ale odeszła, zanim którakolwiek z nich ją dostrzegła), trzy razy rozmawia się z nią przez telefon (dwa razy w sprawie jakiejś apokalipsy, raz, kiedy Faith dzwoni z życzeniami urodzinowymi), której raz wysyła się pocztówkę z Japonii, od której dostaje się kartkę urodzinową i przekazane przez Willow pozdrowienia?

Jest w swoim mieszkaniu w Filadelfii — małym, dwa pokoje, kuchnia, łazienka, niewiele sprzętów, brudne firanki w oknach, nie miał ich kto prać, kiedy ona ratowała świat, jakieś stare, nigdy nieczytane, odziedziczone po poprzednim właścicielu książki na półkach, ogromny, zawieszony na ścianie telewizor, żeby podkreślić kontrast — pierwszy raz od dawna. Ostatnia misja był trudna, oberwała nożem w brzuch, jakiś krwiopijca dobrał się do jej szyi, Spike oderwał go od niej niemal w ostatniej chwili. Przywiózł ją do Filadelfii, chciał zostać, poczekać, aż wydobrzeje, ale Angel dzwonił, że mają jakiś kryzys w Los Angeles, a oboje wiedzieli, że ona i tak powiedziałaby, że nie trzeba i zamknęłaby mu drzwi przed nosem.

Późnym wieczorem robi kawę w o dziwo działającym ekspresie, przyciska dłoń do opatrunku na brzuchu, zastanawiając się, gdzie może być Buffy i czy tam gdzie jest, nie jest za wcześnie (za późno) na telefon z życzeniami, kiedy słyszy pukanie do drzwi.

Na progu stoi Buffy. Uśmiecha się nieśmiało, w dłoni trzyma ociekającą wodą kolorową parasolkę. Słabe światło lampy z klatki schodowej odbija się od pozostawionych przez deszcz kropel na jej włosach. Jej niebieskie oczy są szare, jakby przesłaniające niebo chmury zakradły się także do nich, niejako przy okazji rozmazując jej tusz na policzku tuż pod dolną powieką. Z prawego ramienia zwisa zniszczona, sportowa torba, w której zapewne jest więcej kołków niż ubrań.

— Ładna fryzura — mówi cicho, robiąc Buffy miejsce w drzwiach. Przez chwilę przygląda się obciętym tuż nad ramionami włosom, obserwuje, jak Buffy stawia ostrożnie torbę na podłodze, rozkłada parasol i zostawia do wyschnięcia w rogu. Mruga, odwraca się i zamyka drzwi. Idzie do kuchni, bez słowa wyjmuje z szafki niebieski kubek, na którym kiedyś był dawno już zapomniany napis, przez chwilę zastanawia się, jakby to było zapomnieć o Buffy, ale najwyraźniej to luksus, na jaki nie może sobie pozwolić.

Kiedy wchodzi do salonu, Buffy stoi przy oknie i obserwuje rozpływające się w deszczu światła Filadelfii, kątem oka zerkając na ekran, na którym właśnie jakaś para sportowa wykonuje podnoszenie. Uśmiecha się, kiedy Faith stawia na stoliku kubki z kawą i odgrzane w mikrofalówce resztki pizzy.

— Oglądasz — zauważa cicho, siadając na kanapie i kiwając głową w stronę telewizora. Oplata dłonie wokół kubka, starając się je nieco ogrzać. Faith wzrusza ramionami i podchodzi do szafki, przez chwilę obraca w dłoniach zawinięty w nieco sfatygowany papier pakunek, zanim w końcu wręcza go Buffy, życząc jej wszystkiego najlepszego. Obserwuje, jak pomięty arkusz ląduje na podłodze, jak palce Buffy pieszczotliwie przesuwają się po okładce, po kolejnych stronach albumu, zatrzymując się dłużej na stronach z Dorothy Hamill, śledzą lekko linie zrobionego czarnym markerem podpisu.

Przez chwilę siedzą w ciszy, oglądając kolejne pary sportowe, Buffy od czasu do czasu komentuje noty, krytykuje system oceniania. Faith podciąga kolana pod brodę, obejmuje je rękoma, rzuca ukradkowe spojrzenia w stronę Buffy, obserwuje powoli pojawiający się na jej twarzy rumieniec, udaje, że nie zauważa, jak ona patrzy w jej stronę.

Jakoś przegapia moment, w którym Buffy klęka na kanapie i pochyla się do przodu. Orientuje się dopiero, kiedy zasłona z blond włosów przesłania jej widok, a miękkie wargi dotykają kącika jej ust, zanim odnajdują drogę i dopasowują się do dawno porzuconego (nie-zapomnianego) miejsca. Smakuje deszczem, kawą i lodami waniliowymi. Buffy przygryza lekko jej dolną wargę, Faith czuje smak swojej krwi na końcu języka, uśmiecha się lekko.

Tym razem nie mają łyżew, których musiałyby się pozbyć, ale czarna koszulka i niebieski sweter na podłodze powodują déjà vu. Faith drży i nie jest w stanie powiedzieć, czy to dlatego, czy może to wina (zasługa) rąk Buffy przesuwających się powoli wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa, jej ust ssających delikatnie jej prawy sutek. Wydaje z siebie zduszony jęk i wygina się w łuk. Wplata palce we włosy Buffy, zmusza ją do uniesienia głowy, przyciąga ją do siebie i całuje, mocno, gwałtownie, pierwszy raz dokładnie tak, jak to sobie wyobrażała, ze złością, jakby chciała ukarać ją za te wszystkie stracone lata.

Cała złość mija, kiedy Buffy rozchyla jej nogi i delikatnie, z wahaniem wsuwa w nią palec. Jej usta przesuwają się powoli po wewnętrznej stronie jej uda, język maluje kształty i Faith, nie wiedzieć czemu, myśli o rysunku pozostawionym na tafli, o cienkich, precyzyjnych liniach na lodzie, wyciętych przez krawędzie łyżew, przerwa na oddech, jest przerwa na skok. Buffy dokłada drugi palec i Faith na chwilę traci oddech, na ułamek sekundy, kiedy jej palce nagle znajdują się we włosach Buffy, która pozostawia uśmiech na jej skórze.

Budzi ją zapach kawy i dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. Nie wstaje gwałtownie z łóżka, nie szuka zgubionych gdzieś w salonie spodni, nie wybiega boso na schody. Nie wygląda z okna i nie krzyczy za nią, żeby poczekała, żeby została. Że muszą porozmawiać.

Zostaje w łóżku, pije powoli zostawioną na szafce nocnej kawę — czarną, bez cukru, dokładnie taką, jak lubi. Nagie plecy opierają się o zimną ścianę, cienkie prześcieradło usiłuje ześlizgnąć się z jej piersi. Przechyla lekko głowę, obserwując odbijające się w pozostawionych przez deszcz kroplach promienie wyłaniającego się powoli zza chmur słońca. Konsekwentnie omija wzrokiem leżącą na szafce obok łyżeczki niestarannie wyrwaną ze starego notesu kartkę.

Na razie nie chce wiedzieć, dlaczego.


End file.
